clubpenguinsurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 4
Season 4: Puffle Island is the 4th season of Survivor Club Penguin. It featured two returning players, Ms. Plum and Greeny from Season 1 and Season 2: Fans vs Favourites, playing alongside 8 newbies, Rice, Chocolate, Dark, Raspberry, Lemon, Dildnose, Crastal Math, Lucifurry, Incognito and Snack. Eventually, the season came down to the first jury vote to be won by more than one vote, with Snack winning in a 3-1-0 jury vote over Chocolate and Ms. Plum respectively. Twists/Changes *'Two Returnees:' This season featured two returning players, Ms. Plum and Greeny from Season 1 and Season 2: Fans vs Favourites. *'Hidden Immunity Idol:' The standard rules of Hidden Immunity Idols from the U.S. Survivor series apply. This time only one idol was hidden, meaning both tribes sought after the same idol. *'Tribe Expansion: '''At the Final Nine, the players were swapped into three tribes of three as a new tribe was added. *'Merge:' At the second Final Seven, the tribes were merged and the game became individual. *'Final Three: 'The game returned to a final three format, similar to the second season. Season Summary Ten puffles arrived in the Big Surf server to find themselves divided into two tribes of five, until it was revealed they would be joined the two puffle all star players, Ms. Plum and Greeny. Ms. Plum and Rice took an early leadership position leading their tribe to the first immunity win, beginning the start of Un Geai's losing streak. With tribal council looming, a pact of Snack, Lucifurry and Greeny formed together to run the tribe, and at tribal council decided to split their votes between Crastal Math and Incognito. Incognito, aware of this plan, attempted to rally votes again Snack, however Crastal Math and Dildnose decided to go rogue and throw away their votes, resulting in Crastal Math being eliminated in a 2-1-1-1-1 vote. Following this, Joiseur, still lead prominently by Ms. Plum and Rice, were able to win their second consecutive challenge, sending Un Geai back to tribal council. With a strong group of Snack, Lucifurry and Greeny formed, Dildnose attempted to join in on the group, to the dismay of Snack. At tribal, the foursome attempted to unanimously vote out Incognito, however Snack, now angered by Lucifurry allowing Dildnose into the alliance, voted for Lucifurry, with Incognito leaving in a 3-1-1 vote. After another loss at the next tribal council, tension arose at the Un Geai camp. Over at Joiseur, Ms. Plum was able to find the hidden immunity idol, the only one hidden in the game. With the alliance of four at Un Geai now needing to turn on one of their own, Snack worried that his diversion from the last vote would end his game, however Greeny and Lucifurry still agreed to stick by him, sending Dildnose home in a 3-1 vote, with Dildnose voting Lucifurry in hopes that Snack would once more. After this, the tribes arrived at their next challenge to find that they were being shuffled into three tribes of three with a new tribe being added, with Lucifurry being split apart from Snack and Greeny who stayed together, as well as Rice and Ms. Plum being separated. With the newly added Zarriere tribe losing immunity, Lucifurry was forced to try overcome a harsh numerical disadvantage being the only Un Geai member on a tribe with Dark and Raspberry, both initially from Joiseur. Despite attempting to turn Dark against Raspberry, his efforts were to no avail as the original Joiseur members stuck together to vote him out 2-1. Following this, Zarriere lost their second challenge, resulting in Raspberry and Dark being forced to go head to head in a fire duel to see which of the pair would survive. Over at Un Geai however, things were heating up between old rivals Greeny and Ms. Plum, with Snack questioning his position between the two of them as a swingvote. In the end, Dark was able to easily beat Raspberry in the duel, keeping himself alive in the game. The tribes were all then informed to meet at their next challenge, where they dropped their buffs and became one merged tribe named Jogenou. After Plum won the first merge immunity, Greeny and Snack were cautious being the only two original Un Geai members, surrounded by five Joiseur members. Ms. Plum then decided that it was time to take out the players that were deemed to be floating through the game, targetting Lemon and Chocolate. Pulling in Dark to her already tight alliance with Rice, as well as getting the original Un Geai members Snack and Greeny, the vote was split between Chocolate and Lemon, with Chocolate catching onto the plan and voting for Lemon to keep himself safe, leading to Lemon being voted out in a 4-2-1 vote, casting his vote for Dark in fear that Dark was going to be a challenge threat after winning the prior fire duel. With the target firmly set to be Chocolate, Ms. Plum began to feel quite confident with her position, irritating Snack. Greeny went on to win the immunity challenge, putting a further target onto Snack as the only original Un Geai vulnerable Noticing how close Rice was to Ms. Plum, Dark formed the cutthroat plan of taking Rice out, using the otherwise alienated Chocolate for numbers, and pulling in Green to his side, sent Rice home in a 3-1-1-1 vote, with Rice staying true and loyal voting for the initially planned Chocolate, with Snack and Ms. Plum both targetting each other as Snack felt Ms. Plum was amassing too much power. With Rice out of the game, Dark next set his sights on taking out the two Un Geai members allowing for an all Joiseur final three, however Green won immunity preventing him being a target. As such, Dark decided to go after Snack, however seeing how quickly he flipped the prior vote, Chocolate and Ms. Plum decided it was best to form a final three deal with themselves and Greeny, aiming to take out Dark, holding off on Snack until the next vote for being less dangerous. With an idol in her pocket and the power to save Dark, Ms. Plum turned her back on her once strong ally, leaving Dark to be eliminated by a 3-1-1 vote, with Snack throwing a vote at Chocolate in case of any stray idols, and Dark following through with his plan of trying to take out Snack. With the final three deal of Greeny, Ms. Plum and Chocolate looking unstoppable, Snack pulled out a shocking immunity win, securing himself a spot at the final three, and causing the others to turn on eachother. Greeny, assuming his bonds from the very beginning of the game with Snack would hold, set his sites on eliminating Plum to settle their rivalry, with Plum voting Chocolate in hopes Snack was targeting Chocolate instead of her. This was all turned upside down when in the most shocking blindside of the season, Snack turned on Greeny, and along with Chocolate's vote Greeny was voted out 2-1-1, becoming the final member of the jury. At the final tribal council, Snack, Ms. Plum and Chocolate all faced the jury of Lemon, Rice, Dark and Greeny, and pleaded their case for why they should win. Chocolate was met with mixed responses from the jury, with Lemon praising his underdog gameplay, but others feeling he flipped too much. On a similar note, Ms. Plum was heavily berated by the jury as they all found that she played a far too malicious and unlikable game, not one that any of them could respect. Despite Lemon finding Snack to have been a coattail rider, the other jurors all felt that his under the radar gameplay and underdog status being from the decimated tribe of Un Geai was something to be appreciated, with Greeny even congratulating Snack on making the huge move to take him out. In a vote questioned by many, Ms. Plum became the first ever finalist to receive no jury votes, Chocolate only received the vote of Lemon, with Greeny, Dark and Rice all casting their votes onto Snack, awarding him the title of Sole Survivor and the winner of Season Four! Castaways Episode Guide ''Was wrong, shall fix later. Voting History Click for full view. Edgic